


Celebration of the Golden Dawn!☆

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Celebrations, Comedy, Dancing, Elves, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Golden Dawn Squad (Black Clover), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: William decides it'd be a good idea to host a party in the Golden Dawn's palace. Things don't go as planned...
Relationships: Alecdora Sandler/William Vangeance, Asta/Mimosa Vermilion (mentioned), David Swallow/ Letoile Becquerel, Fana (Elf)/Vetto, Finesse Calmreich & Langris Vaude, Hamon Caseus/Shiren Tium | Siren Tium, Klaus Lunette & Mimosa Vermillion & Yuno, Patri/William Vangeance
Kudos: 6





	Celebration of the Golden Dawn!☆

After the events of the Elf - or better Devil - attack in the Clover Kingdom, the people try to bring everything back to normal. Repairs of homes and businesses happen all around the three realms, and many citizen try to find their normal pace of life. Meanwhile, in the Golden Dawn's headquarters, Captain Vangeance hosts a Ballroom, to help his Knights wind down from all the pressure, after having cleared any misunderstandings with their Elf possessions and have taken care of most of the damage that have occured to his squad. It may be selfish to celebrate without a particular reason, especially at times like those, but he wanted to help his Knights bond and deepen their friendships.

It was a beautiful afternoon - almost evening, and the hall of their castle, as well as the garden were humbly decorated and inside there was a rich buffet as well. The Magic Knights were allowed to bring anyone close to them. Langris appeared with Finesse Calmreich, for example.

Yuno, Klaus, Mimosa and their friends gathered around the buffet and waited for the music to start. "Yuno, Mimosa, you're both so elegant today! I'm so proud of you!" Klaus exclaimed and wiped a tear before fixing his glasses.

"We just wear our usual uniforms, what do you mean?..." Yuno asked with his usual bored tone.

"Haha, Yuno-san! Cheer up a bit! Oh, and I wonder, shouldn't we have told Asta to come with us? He must feel lonely, don't you think?..." Mimosa asked and blushed.

"I did but seems he had to train with his squad today, so he didn't come. Better for the event, do you know how loud he is?" Yuno replied and looked elsewhere.

"Guys, guys! Don't you want to grab some fingerfood?!" Hamon cheerfully asked and offered a plate with various elegant snacks.

"Eh, excuse me, but no" Yuno replied uninterested.

"You see, he cares a lot about his weight these days, and he pisses me off!" Klaus excused him and tried to force him eat something.

"Klaus, it's not that I want to starve myself, I'm just not hungry, don't make so many scenarios in your mind..." Yuno crossed his arms unfazed.

"I don't do that?!" Klaus placed his hands on his hips and leaned his body annoyed towards him.

"I can have something small I suppose..." Siren answered a bit embarrassed. He scratched his nape and looked away to hide a faint blush.

"These two seem to get along very well, fufu!" Letoile leaned and whispered in David's ear.

"True, like, they are always together!" He yelled, a little dazed from wine he had drunk.

"Wh- who is always together with whom?!" Hamon almost screeched and ate some fruit, glaring at David with a blush.

"You two, guys!" The blond Dice magician winked at him and raised his glass cutely.

"N- no way!" Siren - trying hard to stay collected as always - falsely denied his statement, while forming a small «X» with his forearms.

Letoile rolled her eyes and did a facepalm.

"Ariene..." Yuno mumbled to himself and glanced to his comrades looking down with flustered faces.

"Man, that's awkward!" Langris was heard approaching them with his glass of wine and miss Finesse was holding his arm and a plate of cherry tart. They both smiled at the group of friends, but Langris' smile was a bit ironic, and Finesse's was all kind.

"Greetings, Vice Captain!" Klaus slightly bowed, with a stressed face.

"No need to be so formal, Finesse and I came to join your company..."

"I- is that so?! In that case..." He straightened his back and coldly fixed his glasses, trying a bit hard to look serious, after that embarrassing moment.

"Hee, guys take a look at that!" David, slightly more drunk than before pointed with his finger." Seems 'Dora dressed like a groom!"

At a corner, Alecdora Sandler was awkwardly and constantly checking at the time on a pocket clock. Most of them had dressed in their everyday uniforms, since they were elegant enough, but Alecdora had put a deep green costume with a white shirt and a bolo tie, accompanied with black, shiny knee length boots. His hair were forced to stay down with lots of hair gel.

"No fuckin way!" David chuckled loudly.

"Arieneee." Yuno shook his head.

"He- he doesn't stand a chance!" Klaus said and exchanged glances with Mimosa whose face looked as comedic as his.

"That's just so awkward, god!" Langris crossed his arms amused. "This awful hairstyle reminds me of that bratty dude that * _saved_ * the king and yells «huhah» all the time!" He laughed.

They weren't sure if Alecdora had heard them, but he was sure flustered and sweating like an athlete the more time passed.

"We all know why the handsome looks-" David tried not to burst Into laughing. "But with the Elf around he just gonna-" He made an uncontrolled laughing sound with his lips and covered his mouth.

"Don't spray us!" Hamon slapped his head annoyed.

Suddenly, music started. They were surprised, but pleasantly. Only Alecdora nearly had a heart attack.

"Wanna dance with me, ma lady?" Drunk David offered his hand to Letoile. She rolled her eyes, but internally found the offer cute. It's obvious that David has something for her, but he always tries to look confident and probably many haven't noticed.

"Alright, show me what you've got!" She told him with a smirk and started dancing with him.

"Yuno-san, would you also like to dance?" Mimosa cheerfully said and smiled at him. She actually wishes Asta could be there, but she could distract herself in the party.

"K." Yuno answered and awkwardly took her hand.

"My ki- eh, I meant comrades are being social!" Klaus brought his hands to his chest and smiled very touched.

"Miss Finesse? Would you also like to dance?" Langris asked, since he was quite bored already.

"Oh, Langris! But of course!" She cheerfully accepted his offer. They are actually good friends, since they both know Finral and Finesse like each other.

"I- I don't dance..." Siren looked down embarrassed.

"W- well, me neither then!" Hamon answered nervously.

"Then?"

"Did I say «then»?"

Sired didn't say anything more, just played with his fingers shyly.

And then, all the eyes fell on a beautiful white shine. As it came closer, it revealed the Captain's beautiful face and nicely combed hair. I was one of the very few times he had taken good care of his hairstyle, since he started making appearances without his mask not long ago.

He was slowly walking down the stairs, looking at everyone with love in his calm eyes. His elegant hand was sliding down the handlair. He had decided to dress up in all white. An expensive costume with a light coat, and a silky cape with golden details. His shoes were also white and elegant. His bright smile filled the atmosphere with positivity.

* _He looked at me!_ * Alecdora thought his heart would stop at any minute. He also thought it was probably louder than the music at that time, and that everyone could hear it racing like crazy.

His face almost broke with tears of thrill, but he had to remain calm and be brave to ask him for a dance. * _It's easier when you say it!_ *

He loosened up the collar of his shirt and wiped the sweat from his neck with a handkerchief. He swallowed and moved slightly forward. He felt like he couldn't make any more steps, but he made it to the Captain after all.

He cleared his throat and bowed, extending a hand. He was confident that this time that he was well-groomed, he'd had a change to be noticed.

"C- c- Captain V- V- Vangeance, would you, eh, offer me t- this dance?" * _I said it!_ *

"Oh, Alecdora, how polite!-"

Then, he suddenly stopped, and looked away. Alecdora felt like he lost the ground under his feet.

"Oh!" William smiled excited, as the man dressed in a majestic black costume and heavy cape, with a high collar attached to it, went downstairs as well, but bringing an other kind of air with him. His hair were half braided and the other half in a bun, which the French braid met and wrapped. His imperious smile made everyone gasp in awe. At his arrival, everyone stopped dancing completely and just stared at the progress of the events.

"I'm sorry, Alecdora... I had promised to Patri that..."

"Yeah, I understand..."

"My Lord!" Patri excitedly, but very formally took his hand and kissed it. "Allow me to lead you in this very first dance." He charmed him with his words, a smile and a theatrical bow.

"Yes, please, sir Patri!" William smiled with a slight blush and allowed him to embrace him for the dance.

Rhya, Vetto and Fana were also there, in a small corner, smiling at their friend. Rhya let a tear run on his cheek because of flashbacks of their past. "Licht would be so proud of you..."

Alecdora on the other hand felt his heart shattered in pieces after he got rejected, and just stood there motionlessly, watching his beloved Captain dancing with someone else, seemingly more handsome than him, he stood no chance....

As the main couple danced in the center, everyone else continued as well, as they felt that the important part had ended. The atmosphere was overall very pleasant and cheerful.

But only someone couldn't take the way things had turned. Seeing that stupid, show-off Elf grabbing his waist like that, turning him around beautifully and touching their cheeks together made Alecdora feel like he shouldn't give up on him. * _What the fuck does he have more?! A stupid cape, that's it!_ *

He decided to take action and confidently go and ask his second dance. His walking was only slightly offensive, and he tried to be very kind when he poked Patri's shoulder. "Excuse me, can I * _borrow_ * him just for a little?" His voice hinted annoyance at Patri's face, but tried to hide it as much as possible.

"Yes, Patri, he was very polite when he asked..." William pleaded him kindly.

"Pfft... Just for a little then..." He reluctantly let William in Alecdora's embrace, who cherished it very much.

As they danced, he brought him ver close, their bodies were particularly glued to each other. His face was blissful as he brought his lips terrifyingly close to his lips or neck. He bit his lip as his hand moved on his waist, actually only millimetres away from his butt. His other hand was pressing on his back with affection. He was also sniffing his sweet scent. It was subtle for most of the people around, since they weren't paying attention, but Patri was boiling inside. William also felt an awkwardness emerging from his dancing partner. He pushed him away a bit, and he obeyed, because he didn't want to hurt him. His eyes were glossy and full of emotion when they met William's.

But just at that time, he felt a poke on his shoulder as well, and annoyed turned to face a Patri that had an expression that could be described as «Langris».

"The little while is over..." He informed him.

Alecdora turned to William with pleading eyes, but he shrugged with a wry smile.

Patri almost laughed at his face and took William again.

Everytime the song was changing, they awkwardly were poking each other on the shoulder to ask for William, to the point it became a full on rivalry, and the polite manners magically vanished.

Patri pulled Alecdora's hair and ruined his hairstyle, and then the human pulled the Elf's ear mockingly. Patri shoved him down in defense, but Alecdora stood quickly up and punched his eye, but he counterattacked with a ball of light which sent the human directly on the buffet, which shocked everyone that had been watching the whole fight even more.

* _Damn it!_ * David run quickly to him and threw a whole jug of icy water on his head, to wash off the stupid hair gel that made him look like the nerd stereotype. "Go on and show him who you are, he can't just casually do that to you!" David yelled in his ear so that he could be heard in the fuss of music and shocked people, and lightly slapped his cheek and shoulders after he helped him stand up.

Alecdora pierced Patri with his raging eyes, as he combed his hair with his hand to make them like they normally are - and manlier, throw away his tie and jacket and raise his sleeves. He walked towards him in full offense.

He summoned a small Sand-armored guard with his sand magic and it punched Patri, sending him to the Elves' corner.

Rhya calmly took off his inconvenient cape and brushed his clothes from the dust and sand. "Don't let him insult you and our tribe like that..." He told him supportively.

The two men were face to face, glaring at each other, Grimoires ready. William was at a corner, crying in shock.

"You'll pay for your insolence, Elf! Sand Magic: Sand-Armoured Heavy Guard!"

"Huh?! You are the one that needs to pay here, slimy dude! Light Creation Magic: Bright Whip of Judgement!"

Patri used his Bright Whip to defend himself and destroy the Sand Guard. But he didn't destroy only that, actually their stupid rivalry made a mess in the ballroom. Everyone just thought how awful both of them had done.

Yuno appeared in the dust, with his Wind Spell carrying himself and everyone else on it.

"Please, Captain, don't cry..." Mimosa and Klaus tried to comfort William who was sobbing over the embarrassing event.

"Tsch, what the fuck were they thinking?! Miss Finesse can't be around such a mess! Langris exclaimed in annoyance as he tried to calm poor Finesse's furious coughing.

"Why is that man always such a pain..." Letoile was sitting with a drunk David having passed out on her lap, snoring.

Yuno said nothing, he just shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, thanks for the help, humans, I guess Patri caused trouble as well..." Rhya pat Klaus' shoulder while explaining.

"D- don't do that, sir!" Klaus fixed his glasses.

"But your little party was fine! Vetto and Fana had fun dancing!"

"R- Rhya!"

"Can you please not be embarrassing at times like these!" Fana crossed her arms. They both blussed.

"Well, since we all are very tired from that, what do you think? Should I deliver you all to the cantina?" Yuno asked.

Everyone agreed and they flew to the dining room.

"Are you better now, Captain?..." Klaus made sure William was alright, physically at least.

He didn't answer, he was still devastated from what happened.

"On the bright side, two men fought for you, human Captain! I wish the same could happen to me..." Fana pouted to herself and glanced at Vetto blushing.

"Alright, now we can leave David sleep on some chairs or something, while we treat Miss Finesse." Letoile told them while carrying David alongside Yuno and Klaus, and everyone nodded.

But as soon as they entered the cantina, a bizarre surprise was waiting them.

"... And now you make another step like this. You got it?"

"Hm." (Nod)

"Ariene..."

"Hamon? Siren?! Since when did you guys leave?! Damn, I didn't even notice you in all that fuss!" Letoile almost dropped David on the floor in surprise.

"And most importantly, what the heck are you doing?!" Klaus yelled in confusion.

They separated from their embrace, blushing and looking away.

"N- nothing in particular! T- tell me, what happened and you're all like that now?!" Hamon tried to change the subject to cover the need to tell them that he was teaching Siren dancing moves.

"Well, you're lucky you were away at the time, but you guys surely missed out!" David woke up to say his opinion and then back to his slumber.

"A r i e n e."

They laughed a bit, even William's mood was a bit fixed. Then, everyone agreed to recover, give Miss Finesse a cup of water to calm down and then go and find the troublemakers to explain themselves...


End file.
